Ahjussi Love You, Min
by Chisana Yuri
Summary: Memanjakan Kyuhyun sampai titik dimana pemuda itu jadi tergantung padanya adalah hal terakhir yang Sungmin harapkan. Seandainya ia dapat melakukan sesuatu agar Kyuhyun tidak tergantung padanya, ia bersumpah akan melakukannya. "Karena maknae Super Junior memang sudah menjai om-om." / "27 itu artinya menjadi om-om? Kalau aku om-om, lalu kau apa?" KYUMIN YAOI OS NC


**Title : Ahjussi Love You, Min**

**By : Chisana Yuri**

**Rating : M**

**Character : Cho Kyuhyun-Lee Sungmin**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Canon, Mature content (NC? xD)**

**Type : Oneshot**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

23.55

Kyuhyun melirik gelisah ke arah tempat duduk di sampingnya. Ia belum menyerah memanggil nama orang yang duduk di sana, yang mendiamkannya sejak mereka masih di hotel, yang sekarang tertidur dengan penutup mata putihnya.

Tanya kenapa Sungmin mendiamkannya? Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, Sungmin hanya membuka mulutnya untuk meminta bertukar tempat duduk—ingin duduk di sebelah jendela katanya.

Sudah 10 menit sejak mereka take off. Niatnya kalau Sungmin mau bangun dari tidur cantiknya sebentaaaar saja, Kyuhyun ingin meluruskan masalah yang-entah-apa dengannya. Selain itu, ia juga ingin mendengar Sungmin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Tidak, Kyuhyun biasanya tidak peduli pada tanggal ulang tahunnya. Tapi semenjak kehadiran Sungmin, tanggal ulang tahun Sungmin, dirinya, dan hari jadi mereka menjadi prioritas.

Tapi, niat tinggallah niat. Sungmin masih memakai penutup mata dan menyamankan kepalanya pada sandaran tempat duduk pesawat. Tidur dengan begitu damai, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang duduk penuh harap di sebelahnya.

"Sungmin-hyung. Maafkan aku kalau aku punya salah tadi." Panggilannya yang ketiga makin pelan.

"..."

"Hyung~"

"Shikkeureo, Ahjussi!"

_Akhirnya._ Dalam hati Kyuhyun tersenyum lega karena Sungmin sudah meresponnya.

Masih tersenyum, Kyuhyun menusuk-nusuk pipi Sungmin gemas dengan telunjuknya.

"Hyungnim~ Dongsaengmu ulang tahun~ Kau tidak mau memberi selamat?" Suara Kyuhyun dibuat semanis mungkin. Ia tahu pasti terdengar menjijikkan, tapi ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Baiklah, ia memang tidak peka. Tapi, bukan salahnya juga, 'kan? Ia dan Sungmin masih baik-baik saja sampai, paling tidak, sebelum Sungmin menyuruhnya membereskan barang bawaan mereka di hotel.

Ia tidak tahu alasan Sungmin marah. Tapi, firasatnya kuat mengatakan Eunhyuk ada dibalik ini semua. Entahlah, kadang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa harus mengambinghitamkan Eunhyuk. Karena hyungnya itu sangat dekat dengan Sungmin, mungkin. Iri? Cemburu? Terserah kalian mau menyebutnya apa.

Dengan hati-hati, tangan Kyuhyun bergerak untuk membuka penutup mata Sungmin. Ia berhenti saat merasakan tangan halus Sungmin menyentuhnya lebih dulu, melepas penutup matanya sendiri. Mata Sungmin yang indah langsung menyapanya.

_Tidak, tidak. Dia akan mengomel._

Secara mengejutkan, bibir M Sungmin yang ia prediksi akan terbuka untuk mengomelinya, justru menciumnya. Menekan pelan bibir Kyuhyun, memaksanya menyadari kenyataan kalau Sungmin tidak hanya sekadar mengigau, tapi benar-benar serius menciumnya. Tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu mengabaikan bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengambil langkah cepat dan mengeluarkan lidahnya. Tangan kanan yang tadi terulur untuk membuka penutup mata Sungmin bergerak ke tengkuknya.

Sungmin menarik dirinya sejauh mungkin saat Kyuhyun mencoba menekan kepalanya.

"Saengil chukkae, Ahjussi." Sungmin sudah memamerkan deretan gigi atasnya yang rapi saat mengatakan itu. Ia menahan tawanya saat melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang membeku di belakang tengkuknya dan matanya yang tidak berbohong, mengatakan kalau ia bingung.

_Dia hanya pura-pura marah padaku atau apa?_

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Kyuhyun-ah, bereskan kasurmu. Buang sampah-sampahnya. Barang yang tidak mau kau bawa di bandara masukkan ke tas. Aku 'kan sudah bilang kita tidak menginap, tapi kau malah sok tahu dan membawa baju lebih. Semuanya berserakan dimana-mana." Laki-laki manis itu mulai memunguti barang-barang yang ada di meja hotel begitu ia membuka kamar hotelnya. Charger, earphone, masker, semua barang Kyuhyun tersebar di seluruh ruangan. Dari suaranya, ia terdengar cukup tidak ikhlas melakukannya.<strong>_

"_**Kau kenapa, Hyung?" Menurunkan tablet PC dari pangkuannya, Kyuhyun menyatukan alisnya saat menangkap nada tidak biasa dalam ucapan Sungmin. Matanya mengikuti Sungmin yang berjalan ke arah tasnya sendiri, mengeluarkan topi yang ada di dalamnya.**_

_**Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun, memastikan maknaenya melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan. Tapi, tidak. Kyuhyun kembali ke tabletnya. **_

"_**Ya, Ahjussi!"**_

"_**Ahjussi? Nugu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang dilebih-lebihkan. Dirinya yang masih muda, tampan, dan berferomon tinggi begini dipanggil ahjussi?**_

"_**Min-hyung, kau pasti habis main dengan Hyukjae ya?" Kyuhyun berusaha meraih pinggang Sungmin sebelum Sungmin menghentikan semua yang ia lakukan dan mendelik kesal ke Kyuhyun. Tanpa diberitahu pun, Kyuhyun sudah tahu diri dan menarik tangannya. Ia menatap dalam diam saat Sungmin memakai topi dan tasnya.**_

_**Laki-laki 29 tahun itu membalik tubuhnya sebelum keluar kamar mereka, menatap Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ahjussi, sekarang bereskan semua barang-barangmu. Kuulang. Semua. Sekarang."**_

"_**Ya, Ahjumma~"**_

"_**Kau memanggilku ahjumma? Apa aku sudah punya keponakan? Apa aku kelihatan seperti tante-tante bagimu? Apa wajahku seperti orang tua? Apa aku ini perempuan?"**_

_**Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya patah-patah, takut. **_

"_**A-ani, Hyung."**_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya, merangkul Sungmin dan menariknya mendekat.

"Aku penasaran... Kenapa kau memanggilku ahjussi dari tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan. Ia melihat Sungmin mendongakkan kepala ke arahnya sebentar sebelum membalas dengan gumaman 'hm' lama tanpa jawaban berarti.

"Ya Ahjumma!"

"Jangan memanggilku ahjumma." Sungmin membalikkan badannya, melepas rangkulan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Tapi, kau memanggilku ahjussi. Aku hanya berusaha adil."

Sungmin kembali menghadap Kyuhyun, menyipitkan matanya. Melihat kelakukan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tahu ia tidak akan bisa membalas apapun yang akan Sungmin katakan padanya. Ia sudah hapal watak Sungmin.

"Geki oko punpun maru!"

...

Kyuhyun menganga lebar sampai rasanya rahangnya mau lepas saat Sungmin kembali dengan jurus Geki oko punpun maru-nya. Mengingatkan dirinya pada SS5 Osaka dan betapa heboh Sungminnya saat mengulang kata-kata itu di atas dan belakang panggung.

"S-s-sok imut," respon Kyuhyun secepat yang ia bisa.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya sebelum kembali memunggungi Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli pada perkataan Kyuhyun, ia tahu Kyuhyun hanya kaget dan salah tingkah karena kelakuannya.

"Aku bercanda, hyuuuuung. Kau sangat imut. Bibirmu imut, senyummu imut, napasmu imut. Imutmu natural. Jangan mendiamkanku lagi."

_Nah, kan._

Kyuhyun meraih pipi Sungmin dan mencubitnya gemas, mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Sungmin sekali lagi. Memang ia hanya terlalu shock karena tumben mau-maunya Sungmin aegyo dengan sukarela di depannya. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan aegyo juga. Geki oko punpun maru biasanya dikatakan oleh remaja Jepang untuk menunjukkan kalau mereka sedang kesal. Tapi, biasalah, semua hal selalu berubah menjadi aegyo kalau Lee Sungmin yang melakukannya.

"Appoyo, Ahjussi." Tangan Sungmin menggapai tangan Kyuhyun yang masih di pipinya, melepaskan cubitan Kyuhyun yang mulai terasa sakit. Yang diprotes tidak melepas pipi Sungmin sepenuhnya. Dengan senyum yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada Sungmin, laki-laki tinggi itu mengusapkan ibu jarinya perlahan.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Tahu tidak kalau kau sering tertangkap kamera sedang melirik atau tersenyum padaku?"<strong>_

"_**Aku tahu."**_

"_**Kapan kau akan berhenti? Maksudku, ya...jangan seperti itu."**_

"_**Kapan aku berhenti melirikmu atau tersenyum padamu?"**_

"_**Dua-duanya."**_

"_**Hmmm... Pertanyaanmu itu jawabannya sama persis dengan pertanyaan kapan gajah akan punya sayap," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.**_

* * *

><p>Sungmin menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun yang mengusap pipinya. Tidak perlu mengatakan apapun, mata Kyuhyun sudah mengulang 'I Love You' ribuan kali untuknya. Mungkin itu mantra untuk menjeratnya. Menjerat dan menghipnotisnya untuk memajukan wajahnya dan menyentuhkan bibir mereka sekali lagi. Sungmin menutup matanya saat merasakan lidah Kyuhyun membelai bibir bawahnya, menyapukannya dari sudut kanan ke kiri. Seolah meminta Sungmin hanya memperhatikan ciuman mereka dan melupakan kalau mereka duduk di baris kedua sebuah pesawat yang bukan milik pribadi.<p>

Saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai berpindah ke dadanya, Sungmin membuka matanya tanpa sadar, mendapati mata seorang anak kecil yang menatap lekat ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyun.." Sungmin panik. Ia menarik wajahnya sedikit untuk menghentikan hisapan Kyuhyun. Bibir mereka masih menempel saat ia melaporkan anak kecil yang menatap mereka dengan bisikan. Pemuda 29 itu tidak bisa menutupi debaran di jantungnya. Rasanya ia ingin langsung mendorong Kyuhyun, tapi ia tahu itu akan mencurigakan.

Kyuhyun mengerti. Laki-laki itu mundur teratur tanpa memalingkan wajahnya pada anak laki-laki yang Sungmin bilang duduk dua baris di belakang—seberang mereka.

"Apa yang kita lakukan barusan?" Kyuhyun mendengar Sungmin yang duduk tegang di sampingnya berbisik. Ekspresi takutnya sangat jelas disana.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa senekat itu. Oke, Kyuhyun memang nekat. Tapi, Sungmin? Kekasihnya selalu bisa mengontrolnya. Entahlah, mungkin hari ini bibirnya terlalu menggoda untuk Sungmin.

Apapun alasannya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa bohong. Ia pernah dengar kalau berciuman atau bercinta di tempat umum punya daya tariknya sendiri. Tapi baru sekali ini ia merasakan dan mau mengakuinya. Meningkatkan adrenalin dan melipat gandakan sensasi yang ia dapat sekaligus kalau ia boleh menambahkan teori itu. Mungkin Kyuhyun tahu dirinya hanya bisa menikmati hal ini sekali, jadi ia memang mempertaruhkan apa yang bisa ia pertaruhkan saat melihat kesempatan ciuman dengan Sungmin tadi. Paling tidak ia tahu rasanya. Paling tidak—

_Seseorang tolong tembak kepalaku!_

Mata Kyuhyun turun ke selangkangannya.

Oh, bagus. Meningkatkan adrenalin sekaligus nafsunya yang lain. Ia lupa mengatakan itu. Habislah Cho Kyuhyun kalau tonjolan itu tidak hilang sampai mereka landing nanti.

_Apa? Tidak, tidak. Sungmin tidak akan mau. Jangan gila, Kyuhyun! _Kyuhyun bertengkar dengan setan dalam dirinya yang menyarankan agar dirinya meminta bantuan untuk mengatasi tonjolan disana pada Sungmin.

Entah siapa yang menang antara Kyuhyun dan setannya, yang jelas sekarang mata Kyuhyun bergerak was-was. Tanpa sadar ia melirik selangkangan Sungmin, berharap bagian itu juga bernasib sama dengan miliknya. Walaupun kenyataannya Kyuhyun tahu itu hanya sebatas harapan.

_Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau?_

_Bagaimana kalau dia mau?_

"Mi-min-hyung."

Yang dipanggil hanya menyahut dengan gumaman. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau mereka habis melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh di depan bocah kecil. Dan itu artinya, rencananya kemungkinan besar...

"Lihat aku sebentar."

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya sambil memantapkan hatinya untuk semua kemungkinan.

"Bisakah kita...kau tahu... Quickie. Kumohon."

Suara yang nyaris menjadi bisikan itu terdengar bersama nada memelas yang membuat Sungmin membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Mata foxy-nya langsung terarah pada selangkangan Kyuhyun, mengetahui alasan Kyuhyun mengatakan—meminta hal itu padanya. Tapi, Demi Tuhan, mereka hanya ciuman dan...astaga si mesum ini.

"Tidak."

"Sepuluh menit. Aku janji."

"Tidak."

"Tujuh menit?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Blowjob?"

Sungmin diam. Menggigit bibir atasnya menimbang. Pesawat mereka belum lama take off, dan kemungkinan mereka sampai Seoul pun masih lebih dari 3 jam lagi.

"Banyak orang, Kyuhyun." Sungmin beralasan. Masih menimbang haruskah ia melakukannya atau tidak.

"Di restroom. _Please_, Min. Kalau sudah jam segini restroom sepi."

.

.

Sungmin memilih untuk tetap bersandar di pintu restroom yang sudah Kyuhyun tutup.

Tidak mau melakukannya di salah satu bilik toilet yang lebih memiliki risiko tinggi. Paling tidak kalau ia menahan pintunya, ia akan tahu kalau ada seseorang yang mau masuk dan bisa beralasan lebih dulu—paling tidak begitulah kata Kyuhyun.

Pemuda 27 tahun itu benar-benar tidak basa basi. Ia sudah menyelipkan lidahnya di antara bibir Sungmin dan membimbing tangan Sungmin untuk menangkup selangkangannya. Tanpa perintahnya pun, ia tahu Sungmin sudah hapal betul apa-apa yang harus ia lakukan di saat seperti ini.

Tangan Sungmin mengalung sebisanya pada leher Kyuhyun. Kadang ia memasukkan tangannya melalui kerah bagian belakang kaos Kyuhyun. Bergerak random tanpa tujuan lain selain membuat Kyuhyun merinding dan kecanduan dengan tangan panasnya.

Lumatan kasar Kyuhyun, seperti biasa, membuat Sungmin mengerang. Napas Kyuhyun yang menerpa hidungnya tidak memperbaiki keadaan. Ia hanya bisa meremas bahu Kyuhyun sebagai respon kalau ia menyukainya.

"Mhh." Lidah Kyuhyun yang turun dan mulai menjilat lehernya mau tidak mau membuat Sungmin meremas keras milik Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun menjauhkan leher Sungmin yang basah di satu sisi.

"Kau ingat tadi minta apa, Ahjussi?" tanya Sungmin tepat di depan mulut Kyuhyun. Mengingatkan kalau mereka tidak punya waktu banyak disini. Lebih dari 5 menit dan mereka akan dicurigai. Lebih dari 10 menit dan pintu restroom akan dibuka paksa dari luar. Sungmin tahu itu.

"Blowjob."

"Bukan foreplay, 'kan?" Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya di leher Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang tadi mengalung di leher Kyuhyun sekarang ikut turun ke bawah, menemani tangan kirinya yang belum bosan mengelus—sesekali meremas—Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang sekarang berusaha membuka celana Kyuhyun tidak terlalu diperhatikan oleh sang pemilik. Ia memilih kembali pada belahan merah muda di wajah Sungmin dan menggigitnya halus.

Rahang Sungmin ia angkat sedikit dengan tangan kanannya, menahan agar pemuda itu tidak terlalu fokus pada selangkangannya dan kemudian menunduk, mempersulit posisi mereka. Ia memutar lidahnya di depan lidah Sungmin sebagai pemasanan sebelum bergerak di bawahnya, mengangkat lidah Sungmin diam-diam. Panas yang melilit bersama lidah yang bergerak bersamanya sangat memabukkan. Bergantian ia memberikan lumatan pada bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin diantara tarian basah lidahnya.

Sungmin menurunkan celana Kyuhyun yang kancing dan zippernya sudah ia lepas. Memajukan tubuhnya dan membuatnya menempel dengan Kyuhyun. Menghasilkan friksi panas yang tidak dapat Sungmin tolak. Ciumannya dan Kyuhyun terpaksa terlepas sebentar, digantikan dengan deru napas dan juga lenguhan yang sebisa mungkin Sungmin tahan.

"Kyuh—hyun." Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun agar memberi sedikit jarak padanya, melepas lumatan Kyuhyun yang menyisakan kedutan cepat di bibir atas dan bawahnya.

Sungmin tidak tahu sudah berapa menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk ciuman, tapi ia sadar waktunya sudah berkurang. Ia bahkan belum melepas celana Kyuhyun!

Dengan cepat Sungmin membalik tubuh mereka. Menyandarkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke pintu. Memosisikan dirinya sendiri untuk berlutut di depan Kyuhyun.

"Sung—" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir atasnya saat Sungmin menyentuhnya, melingkarkan tangan yang lebih kecil darinya pada milik Kyuhyun yang ereksi sempurna. Ia tahu Sungmin lebih dari ahli untuk hal semacam ini, jadi ia tidak perlu memberi instruksi apapun.

Sentuhan dingin dari cincin yang selalu Sungmin pakai di jari manisnya berbaur dengan sentuhan panas dan nafsunya sendri. Sungmin membuat napasnya memendek hanya dengan sentuhan tidak sengaja pada twinsballnya. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun meneriaki Sungmin yang masih memilih mengusap dan meremasnya pelan.

Di lain pihak, Sungmin tahu seharusnya tidak melakukan ini, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri dari tonjolan memanjang yang berada di sekitar Kyuhyun. Ia mengikuti alur memanjang disana, mengirim sengatan melalui sentuhannya demi mendengar suara seksi Kyuhyun.

"Min, kau bilang kita—ah Tuhan...ah.."

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya, tersenyum polos pada Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalau cium aku dulu?"

Dengan itu Sungmin berdiri untuk mencium Kyuhyun, singkat. Anggap saja pemanasan sebelum memulai apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan.

Suara Kyuhyun turun satu oktaf.

Mulut Sungmin sudah melingkari bagian ujung Kyuhyun, menggoda Kyuhyun dengan memasukkannya dengan sangat lambat. Lidahnya memutar kasar di lubang kecil di tengahnya.

"Mmmh..." Sungmin sengaja membuat suara agar Kyuhyun merasakan getaran dari apa yang ia lakukan. Ia memajukan kepalanya untuk memasukkan Kyuhyun sebanyak yang ia bisa. Tangan kirinya menggengam bagian Kyuhyun yang tidak sanggup ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya—mengerakkannya maju mundur, sedang tangan kanannya bergerak ke arah selangkangannya sendiri. Ia seharusnya tahu kalau siapaun akan _horny_ mendengar desahan tertahan Kyuhyun, tidak terkecuali dirinya.

Mempercepat gerakan mulutnya dengan kombinasi gerakan gigi dan lidah, Sungmin melepas tangan kirinya yang menggenggam Kyuhyun untuk beralih pada paha Kyuhyun. Mencengkeramnya kuat sebagai pegangan agar bisa memperdalam gerakannya pada Kyuhyun. Gerakannya yang makin cepat membuat kerongkongannya ditumbuk milik Kyuhyun yang keras.

Kyuhyun sudah daritadi menumpukan tubuhnya pada bahu Sungmin. Ia menjaga harga dirinya dengan tidak mengeluarkan suara keras saat suara khas blowjob dihasilkan oleh mulut Sungmin dan kejantanannya.

"Arh...Sungmin kau memang selal—" Kyuhyun menutup matanya rapat saat merasakan Sungmin melakukan pekerjaannya dengan luar biasa, giginya bergerak aktif bersamaan dengan gerakan maju mundur kepala Sungmin. Kalau Sungmin melakukan ini, paling tidak semenit lagi, ia yakin ia bisa memenuhi mulut Sungmin, melepas hasratnya yang meledak-ledak di ujung kejantanannya.

_Plop_

"MIN!" Kyuhyun mendelik marah pada Sungmin yang menyudahi pekerjaannya pada milik Kyuhyun yang kelihatan memerah sekarang. Ia melihat seutas saliva tipis yang menyatukan mereka terputus saat Sungmin batuk.

"Ada-uhuk-yang datang." Sungmin menjauhkan kepalanya, masih menggengam milik Kyuhyun. Tumbukan di kerongkongannya masih terasa sampai sekarang, membuatnya tidak rela melepas Kyuhyun, sebenarnya. Tapi, ia serius. Mereka tidak bisa meneruskannya. Suara langkah kaki di balik pintu restroom bisa ia dengar dengan jelas sekarang.

"Sialan." Kyuhyun menggeram di sela napasnya yang memburu saat Sungmin melepaskan miliknya seutuhnya. Masih dengan napas yang tersengal, ia menarik tangan Sungmin, membuatnya bangun dari posisi berlutut.

"Berpura-pura bercermin. Aku masuk ke toilet. Nanti kususul." Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin ke depan wastafel sambil menarik celananya yang turun sampai betis.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, seseorang benar-benar masuk ke restroom. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya sambil menghidupkan keran wastafel. Berusaha bertingkah senormal mungkin meskipun jantungnya rasanya mau lepas.

"Aku mau pipis."

Sungmin nyaris membenturkan kepalanya ke pinggir wastafel saat anak itu masuk ke salah satu toilet dengan berlari-lari kecil.

_ANAK KECIL YANG ITU!_

.

.

.

Mereka berdua duduk tegang di tempat mereka setelah nyaris tertangkap basah sedang blowjob oleh seorang bocah. Bocah yang sama yang menatap mereka lekat-lekat saat sedang ciuman. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hari ini? Kenapa rasanya mereka sangat nekat? Ada apa pula dengan anak kecil laki-laki itu?! Dia hantu atau apa?

"Percaya tidak anak laki-laki itu dua kali mengganggu kita?" Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah tempat duduk anak kecil yang ia maksud.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil terkikik pelan.

"Kita tidur saja ya?"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya berat. Jujur saja ia ingin tidur dan melupakan semuanya, tapi bagian bawahnya tidak mau menurut. Sebelum meminta bantuan Sungmin, miliknya belum ereksi sempurna, tapi sekarang?

Rasanya ia frustasi sampai ingin menggigit kayu.

Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak menyalahkan Sungmin. Yang benar saja! Ini murni salahnya kan? Dia yang memaksa Sungmin mengikuti egonya. Nekat sekali dirinya hari ini.

"Mian, Hyung." Kyuhyun berkata akhirnya, menghela napasnya berat sambil tertunduk. Ia menekan jauh-jauh emosinya yang tidak normal karena aktifitas mereka yang tidak selesai. Menggantinya dengan penyesalan karena sudah memaksa Sungmin melakukan itu. Bukannya menyelesaikan masalah, Sungmin justru ikut mengalami penderitaan yang sama.

"Aku pikir tidak masalah." Sungmin tertawa pelan. "Dia masih anak-anak. Mungkin dia belum mengerti."

"Mungkin. Tapi, dia akan mengingatnya. Lalu suatu hari saat dia sudah besar dan tidak sengaja melihat gambar kau atau aku, dia akan bilang 'oh, orang ini ciuman dengan laki-laki lain di pesawat.'" Kyuhyun mengambil jeda. Menandakan ia belum selesai bicara. "Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuatku menyesal."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku. Kau jadi begitu juga, Hyung." Kyuhyun menunjuk tonjolan di selangkangan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku janji."

"Paling tidak dia tidak melihat yang kita lakukan di restroom." Sungmin tertawa lagi. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin bermaksud menghiburnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Sungmin pasti berpikir kalau kejadian ini tidak sepenuhnya salahnya.

"Paling tidak untuk sekarang..." Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya untuk meraih PSP Kyuhyun dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Menunjukkan gestur agar Kyuhyun mengambil dan memainkannya seperti biasa.

"Kau akan tahu diri dan tidak akan memintaku melakukan blowjob di tempat umum." Sungmin mengambil penutup matanya dan menyamankan kepalanya di sandaran kursi.

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Aku justru minta maaf karena tidak main cepat tadi." Sungminnya tertawa lagi.

Kyuhyun masih merasa setidaknya Sungmin merasa takut, tapi tidak mau menunjukkannya.

"Bagaimana kau mengatasi itumu, Min?"

"Aku mau memikirkan semua makanan enak di dunia."

"Lalu aku? Nanti lanjutkan di dorm?"

"Shikkeureo, Ahjussi." Sungmin tertawa, mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Mencoba tidak menyesali apapun yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Oh, baiklah, mungkin ia memang sedikit menyesal. Tapi, tetap saja, ia tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutan yang Kyuhyun katakan.

.

.

.

"Kau terlalu terburu-bu..ru, Ahjussi. Kita masih—libur hari ini." Sungmin sedikit kesulitan berkomentar saat Kyuhyun menjilat dadanya, membuatnya geli karena getaran yang menyenangkan. Ia tidak memikirkan banyak hal saat ini, hanya berharap Kyuhyun bersedia menyentuh sesuatu yang menjadi bagian pusat dari dada kanan dan kirinya.

Dari awal, Sungmin yakin blowjob tidak tuntasnya tidak akan memberikan kabar bahagia untuk jam tidurnya. Apalagi saat Kyuhyun langsung menariknya ke kamar mereka—mantan kamar Kyuhyun sebenarnya—sesampainya mereka di dorm sekitar pukul 5 pagi.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti memanggilku ahjussi? Aku merasa sedang mencabuli bocah dibawah umur kalau kau terus begitu."

Sungmin menutup matanya rapat saat harapannya langsung dikabulkan oleh Kyuhyun. Lidah basah Kyuhyun menyentuh nipple kirinya dengan sensual—terlalu lambat untuk ukuran orang yang sudah kelewat _on _seperti Kyuhyun. Rasa panas yang hanya ia rasakan pada dada kirinya membuat Sungmin tidak puas. Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin, jari-jari Kyuhyun mulai mengusap bagian lain di dada kanan Sungmin. Puncak berwarna coklat itu tidak lepas dari jari Kyuhyun. Ia bergantian mengusap dan memilinnya.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tanpa sanggup mengeluarkan suara apapun saat Kyuhyun mengikutsertakan giginya. Merasakan Kyuhyun menarik titik kecil itu dengan giginya. Tidak ada yang lebih _mind blowing_ daripada apa yang bisa Kyuhyun dan mulut setannya lakukan padanya.

"Ahju—" Tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas membekap mulut Sungmin. Ia menghentikan hisapannya pada nipple Sungmin yang sudah mengilap. Bukan hanya meninggalkan bagian coklat itu dengan keadaan menegang, tapi juga membasahi daerah di sekitarnya.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, Sexy, atau aku akan benar-benar merasa sedang melakukan tindakan asusila." Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sungmin, mendengarkan detak jantung dan deru napas Sungmin dengan penuh perhatian.

"Kau boleh memanggilku ahjussi nanti. Tapi, untuk saat ini," Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, bertemu pandang dengan nipple Sungmin yang belum basah. "Aku hanya ingin kau menyebut namaku dengan sexy."

Kyuhyun meniup bagian itu sebentar sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut panasnya. Ia merasakan tubuh Sungmin terangkat sedikit, meminta dirinya melakukan lebih pada tubuhnya yang mulai dibasahi keringat.

Sungmin, yang memang tidak pernah pasif untuk untuk urusan ranjang, mengangkat tangannya untuk menekan bokong Kyuhyun ke bawah. Menyentuhkan milik Kyuhyun dengan miliknya. Merasakan sensasi gila yang dihasilkan dari gesekan kuat miliknya dan Kyuhyun yang sama-sama tidak bisa dikatakan masih lemas.

"Aah...Kyuh—mgh." Tangan Sungmin melepas bokong Kyuhyun untuk meremas apapun yang ia bisa di samping tubuh telanjangnya saat Kyuhyun bergerak sendirian di atasnya. Rangsangan yang ia dapat dari Kyuhyun sudah lebih dari cukup malam ini. Ia tidak yakin jika dirinya bisa melanjutkan ini sampai akhir kalau Kyuhyun membuatnya keluar duluan sebelum mereka masuk sesi penetrasi.

Mata sayu Sungmin hanya bisa menangkap rambut Kyuhyun yang masih bergerak-gerak di dadanya. Ia tidak pernah mengerti alasan Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuatnya nyaris meledak saat miliknya bahkan tidak berada dalam genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bergerak. Lidahnya bergerak turun sampai ke tulang rusuk Sungmin. Impuls yang membakar ini sudah terasa di seluruh tubuh bagian atas Sungmin. Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkannya.

"Min?" Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya saat Sungmin membalik posisi mereka. Napas Sungmin yang tidak terkontrol terlihat jelas dari dadanya yang naik turun dengan cepat dan mulutnya yang terbuka. Sungmin menggeleng berkali-kali sambil bergerak maju mundur di perutnya—dia mendudukinya.

"Aku tidak bisa kalau lebih lama dari ini, Kyu." Sungmin merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Kyuhyun, tidak menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan pada bagian bawah mereka. Kali ini lidah Sungmin yang lebih dulu menggodanya. Berputar liar di langit-langit dan geraham Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun mengusap dada Sungmin beberapa kali sebelum turun ke pinggangnya, memberi isyarat agar Sungmin mau mengangkat tubuhnya sebentar dan mundur sedikit untuk bertemu dengan milik Kyuhyun.

"Engh..." Sungmin menyernyit saat ia berasakan sesuatu di belahan bokongnya. Kyuhyun akan memulainya sebentar lagi. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya sudah bisa terbayang di otak Sungmin.

Hanya terbayang karena Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap dirinya yang berada di atas Kyuhyun.

"Ambilkan botol itu, manis." Kyuhyun menunjuk botol berisi cairan yang selalu mereka gunakan sebelum memulai semuanya. Yang disuruh mendengus sebal sebelum meraih botol yang tidak berjarak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Ia melihat Kyuhyun melakukan semua persiapan dengan sangat cepat.

"Kyuh—aaaah..." Sungmin tidak bisa mengingat kapan Kyuhyun memasukkan jari pertamanya karena sekarang sudah yang ketiga. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun membisikkan dua kata itu pelan-pelan. Seolah takut Sungmin tidak bisa menangkap apa yang ia katakan kalau ia mengatakannya dengan cepat. Ia tidak butuh jawaban dari Sungmin karena tahu Sungmin tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain jari-jari yang bergerak dalam dirinya.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kiri Sungmin, menuntun Sungmin ke miliknya. Ia mendesah berat saat Sungmin memijatnya. Pijatan yang bagaikan candu untuknya terus ia rasakan dari tangan halus Sungmin. Tapi, bukan itu tujuannya menuntun tangan Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kali ini Kyuhyun membisikkannya sebelum mencium Sungmin. Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun merasakan perbedaan french kiss di tengah sex dan french kiss yang biasa mereka lakukan saat pakaian mereka masih utuh. Hanya Sungmin yang bisa membuatnya merasakan ini.

"Aku—tidak bisa lebih...Kyuhyun..."

Dengan itu tangan Sungmin yang menggenggam milik Kyuhyun mengarahkan ke dalam dirinya. Ia menyentak tubuhnya ke bawah secepat yang ia bisa sesaat setelah Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jarinya. Perasaan dibelah menjadi dua dan penuh nyaris tidak bisa ia bedakan saat ini. Mungkin karena ia melakukannya bersama Kyuhyun.

—mungkin karena ia mencintai Kyuhyun.

Tangan Sungmin terlepas sebelum ia menyelesaikan tugasnya. Masih ada setengah yang belum masuk, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tubuhnya lemas.

Kekasihnya mengangkat pinggulnya, membantu Sungmin memenuhi dirinya.

"Arh.." Sungmin mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit sebelum menurunkannya perlahan. Dengan tubuhnya yang nyaris tegak, Sungmin menumpukan tangannya pada dada Kyuhyun yang sudah bermandikan peluh.

Erangan lain kali ini lolos dari Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu kata apa lagi yang bisa dikeluarkan untuk mendeskripsikan remasan otot Sungmin pada miliknya. Tidak bisa lagi dibedakan yang mana yang berkedut lebih cepat antara milik Kyuhyun atau _hole_ Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya sanggup membuka sebelah matanya saat ia menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih cepat. Naik turun di atas Kyuhyun yang tangannya sedang meraih keningnya. Menyingkirkan rambut yang menempel karena keringat disana.

"Sungminh—ka—aakh..."

Laki-laki yang ada di atas sudah bisa mengontrol temponya. Ia bergantian memijat Kyuhyun dengan _hole_nya dan naik turun, menyentuhkan prostatnya pada ujung Kyuhyun.

Gerakan brutal Sungmin bisa menghentikan permainan mereka sebentar lagi. Kyuhyun tahu itu. Paling tidak ia akan mengubah posisi dan mengangkat kaki Sungmin untuk mengalung di lehernya kalau Sungmin sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda aka—

"Hyung, kau tidur tidak? Aku...OMMO!"

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menutupi bokong Sungmin dan sebagian bagian bawah Sungmin yang lain—asetnya.

_Hyukjae sialan!_

Eunhyuk tidak akan sadar dari lamunannya ketika meilihat posisi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kalau Kyuhyun tidak melemparinya celana jeans.

"Em...aku masih bisa melihat paha Sungmin-hyung, sebenarnya," komentarnya saat melihat selimut yang Kyuhyun lilitkan pada bagian bawah Sungmin.

"KELUAR!"

"Boleh aku menyanyi sebentar?"

Eunhyuk dipaksa keluar dengan lemparan botol lube yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun. Maknae tidak waras itu makin kurang ajar sepertinya.

"ROCK YOUR MOTORCYCLE BUCKLE ON THE HIGHWAY~" Eunhyuk sengaja mengeraskan suaranya saat menanyikan lagu barunya dengan Donghae yang bahkan belum rilis. Salahkan posisi Sungmin yang menumpukan tangannya pada dada Kyuhyun dengan tubuh yang agak condong kedepan.

"SUNGMIN-HYUNG JANGAN MAU NAIK MOTOR BAU PUNYA KYUHYUN!"

"KELUAR DAN MATI SANA! MATI KAU, HYUKJAE!"

.

.

Kyuhyun menghentakkan tubuhnya sekali lagi. Kaki Sungmin yang mengalung di bahunya membuatnya bisa melihat wajah Sungmin jelas. Bagaimana ia memejamkan matanya, bagaimana ia mengulang namanya bagaikan mantra.

"Kyuh...aaah..ini—sekali...lagih..."

Benar kata Sungmin. Sekali lagi dan cairan putih panas itu sudah membanjiri perut Sungmin.

"Aghh.." Kyuhyun menyempurnakan masa-masa puncak Sungmin dengan menumbuk prostatnya. Gantian mengeluarkan miliknya di dalam Sungmin.

Mereka butuh sekitar dua menit untuk tetap dalam posisinya dan menstabilkan semuanya dari sesi puncak mereka. Erangan keduanya kembali terdengar saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan miliknya dan menyisakan cairan yang meleleh dari _hole_ Sungmin

"Aku rasa ini yang paling melelahkan." Sungmin tertawa di sela tarikan napasnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. Bayangkan saja diganggu tiga kali dan masih bisa selesai. Bukankah mereka hebat?

"Gomawoyo, Ahjussi. Kau hebat seperti biasa." Sungmin mencoba tertawa di sela napasnya.

Kyuhyun menyatukan alisnya. Menajamkan tatapannya setelah mendengar kata 'ahjussi' itu lagi.

"Apa? Kau bilang aku boleh memanggilmu begitu kalau kita sudah selesai, 'kan?"

"Kenapa?"

Sungmin membuat pose berpikir sambil menyingkirkan rambut yang menempel di pelipisnya.

"Karena maknae Super Junior memang sudah menjadi seorang om-om."

"27 itu artinya sudah om-om? Kalau aku om-om, lalu kau apa?"

Sungmin bangkit dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Kyuhyun. "Aku kekasihnya om-om."

Kyuhyun tertawa keras mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau marah padaku di hotel?"

"Karena kau masih seperti bocah yang harus disuruh membereskan mainannya." Sungmin menyentuh bibir bawah Kyhuhyun dengan ibu jarinya, membelainya hati-hati.

"Aku hanya mau mengingatkanmu kalau kau sudah tidak muda, Kyu." Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat mata Kyuhyun yang memandangnya teduh. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau mengangkat topik ini, tapi ia harus.

"Bertindaklah layaknya orang dewasa. Serius sedikit kalau ada orang yang menasihatimu. Jangan keras kepala kalau disuruh berhenti bermain game. Urus dirimu sendiri."

"Apa kau tidak mau mengurusku lagi?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu. Bagaimana kalau aku pergi? Tidak ada? Apa kau tidak akan mandi kalau aku tidak menyuruhmu?"

Kyuhyun merasa ia bisa menebak arah pembicaraannya. Ia akan menghidarinya sebisa mungkin. Ia akan mengalihkannya.

"Min-hyung—"

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kita bisa bersama seperti sekarang." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun sangat erat. Menunjukkan ia tidak sepenuhnya yakin dengan kalimatnya, menunjukkan ia tidak mau melepas Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya bisa menikmati semua yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang dan mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu."

Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin. Topik yang tidak bisa dihindari ternyata.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Nikmati saja, Min. Kau dan aku akan menghabiskan waktu kita menjadi om-om sebanyak yang kita bisa bersama-sama."

Sungmin hanya menggerakkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau membahas masalah ini lebih lanjut, harusnya ia tahu. Tapi, Sungmin benar-benar mengkhawatirkan banyak hal sekarang. Tahun depan ia sudah 30 tahun dan Kyuhyun 28. Tidakkah seharusnya mereka...

"Oke, Min? Nikmati semua masa-masa kita menuju 30 tahun."

'Masa-masa...sebelum kita berubah menjadi suami dan ayah?'

Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan itu. Ia juga tidak sanggup mengatakannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong lagi, Sungmin-ahjussi, kapan kau akan berhenti bertingkah imut di depan orang lain? Kau lebih tua dariku."

Sungmin tertawa. "Kau bilang imutku natural."

"Tapi, kau jadi membuatku terlihat tua. Padahal kau juga tua. Coba lihat keriput di sekitar matamu, Aigoo~"

Bibir Sungmin maju dengan sendirinya. "Geki oko punpun maru!"

Kyuhyun tertawa keras. "Kau melakukan tingkah imut itu sambil telanjang. Apa sebutannya? Erotis aegyo? Ero-aegyo?" Ia mengacak rambut Sungmin yang setengah basah. Sungminnya hanya bisa tersenyum manis padanya.

"Selca?" tawar Sungmin. Ia bergerak ke arah celananya. Mengambil ponselnya dari saku.

"Telanjang?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"1...2...3..."

Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin.

"Woah, bisa gawat kalu gambar ini sampai tersebar," komentar Sungmin saat melihat hasil selca mereka. Siapapun yang melihat bisa langsung menebak aktifitas macam apa yang ia dan Kyuhyun lakukan sebelum mengambil gambar itu.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin sekali lagi. Menyebarkan kehangatan yang juga ia dapat dari Sungmin.

"_**Bertindaklah layaknya orang dewasa.**_ _**Urus dirimu sendiri."**_

_Masa-masa menuju 30 tahun..._

Kalau bisa Kyuhyun ingin waktu di sekitarnya berhenti. Sebelum Sungmin menginjak kepala tiga. Sebelum semua orang menanyakan kapan pujuaan hatinya akan mendapatkan pendamping hidupnya di saat ada dirinya selalu ada di samping Sungmin. Dia selalu di sampingnya, benar. Tapi, tidak ada yang menyadari kalau ia berada disana untuk mendampingi Sungmin. Dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Mungkin Kyuhyun harus menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa. Mungkin Sungmin harus terus memanggilnya ahjussi agar ia selalu ingat.

Agar Sungmin merasa lega karena kekasihnya sudah tidak main-main.

"Kau menyiapkan hadiah apa untuk ulang tahunku kali ini?" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hmm..." Sungmin tersenyum manis padanya. "Liburan ke ski resort."

.

.

Sungmin meletakkan ponselnya di samping televisi saat berjalan ke belakang untuk mengambil soda. Layarnya masih menyala.

**From : Kyuhyun-ahjussi**

**Subject : Cepat sembuh, manis.**

**Min~ tempat skinya seru yuhuuu. Sebenarnya aku masih marah karena kau malah tidak bersamaku sekarang. Tapi, aku tahu diri kkk. Maaf ya, manis, bokongmu jadi nyeri begitu. Coba kalau kau tidak memaksaku tetap datang ke ski resort karena kau sudah terlanjur booking, aku pasti ada di sebelahmu sekarang :( Tapi, aku menyukai hadiahmu :D Kau sudah mau repot-repot menyiapkannya untukku. Aku bisa merasakan betapa kau mencintaiku kk Aku juga mencintaimu~ Kau mau aku belikan apa?**

Layar ponsel Sungmin meredup, menampilkan wallpapernya. Selcanya dan Kyuhyun tadi pagi. Kyuhyun mengeditnya tadi siang dan menambahkan sesuatu di bawahnya.

_**Kyuhyun-ahjussi loves Sungmin-ahjussi**_

_**Kyuhyun-Sungmin. 3-2-2014**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Kepanjangaaaan D:**

**Tadinya mau publish taun depan biar tanggalnya pas D: hahaha tapi ga mungkin lah ya. Happy belated birthday buat Kyuhyun~**

**Spesial for Kyumin Cho, the best sparkyu i've ever met~ Maaf ya telat, sebenernya udah jadi dari tanggal 4 beb, tapi ada aja halangannya. Seakan ga dapet ijin dari langit buat publish FF ret em xD Hope you like it~ Btw, ga kuat masukin obrolan 'produk awet muda' gemeter tangan muahahaha**

**Ah, ya, yang udah sengaja atau ga sengaja baca FF ini, kalian dibebaskan komen atau ga komen terserah kalian deh pokoknya kkk Saya udah pasrah deh sama sider haha**


End file.
